Worene
crewmember |status = Active |datestatus = 2270s |actor = Paula Crist }} Worene was a female alien humanoid crewman with an upturned nose who lived during the latter half of the 23rd century. She served as an enlisted Starfleet crewman aboard of the under James T. Kirk during the mid-2270s. During that time, she attended the V'ger briefing on the recreation deck. ( ) Appendices Background information Worene was played by stunt actress Paula Crist. The alien, including the name, was her own creation. "Worene" came about when Susan Sackett, Gene Roddenberry's personal assistant, saw Paula in her "Thorwor" male alien entirely from her own imagination costume and mentioned Paula to GR when they needed "bridge aliens" for the first ST film. He didn't feel that "Thorwor" was a good alien to use in the movie because that character has a very strong personality not suitable for background parts. In discussion with GR, Paula conceived "Worene," a female relative to "Thorwor" who would be a lot less weird and slightly more human-looking. Paula worked on "Worene" for some time before she was ready to show the result to the studio. By the time Paramount casting wanted some "bridge aliens," Paula was ready to show off "Worene" and made some tests. Gene and Paramount loved the tests, but director Robert Wise felt the makeup was too good and would detract from the principal actors. That is a puzzle, since Mr. Wise evidently did not feel that large, purple, globby-headed or aliens would be distracting, but "Worene" would be. For one thing, "Worene" was short, while the other aliens were almost always tall males, which is a tad more noticeable. We all felt that the main actors could handle having aliens on the bridge, that their acting abilities would have prevented any extra attention being paid to the non-humans, but Mr. Wise's decision was final. "Worene" could appear, with the rest of us, on the rec deck and nowhere else. "Worene" was put into a Starfleet uniform and given a small "cameo" walk-on in the scene. Even that got badly cut, and much of Paula's hoped-for Big Moment ended up on the cutting room floor. She was philosophical about this, commenting "Even though I got cut badly, it was an honor to be chosen by Gene Roddenberry to appear in ST:TMP. He also made sure I got screen credit. It wasn't my biggest break, but how many actresses get the chance to do their own creation in a large film?" (On the Good Ship Enterprise, pp. 274-275) The part that Crist was originally supposed to have as a bridge alien went to the Rhaandarite ensign played by Billy Van Zandt. On the day of filming, actress Crist told fellow background actor Dennis Fischer that her species was "Czintii" (which he assumed was not intended to be related to the Kzinti). He thought she resembled a female Tellarite. http://therinofandor.blogspot.com/2007/08/faces-in-crowd-ive-wanted-to-do-this.html Apocrypha In Christopher L. Bennett's novel Ex Machina, Crewman Worene plays a small role. She is said to be a member of the Aulacri species, a feral humanoid species with tails. Forgotten History has her getting in a fight started by Betelgeusian crewman , only to give her the mistaken impression that he was flirting with her. External link * Category:Individuals Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel fr:Worene